ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood is an animated television series and a reboot of the original Chucklewood Critters ''series. Plot The adventures of a bear cub named Buttons and fox cub named Rusty, along with the chief park ranger's nephew named Johnny in Chucklewood Park and in the suburb. Characters * '''Buttons '(voiced by Christian J. Simon): 'A young brown bear cub who lives in the forested area of Chucklewood Park. He's the only child of Abner and Bridgette, and lives in a cave with his parents along with his best friend, a fox cub named Rusty, along with his folks. Like in ''The Chucklewood Critters Movie, Buttons is depicted with sclera, in contrast to the original series, which portrayed him with black bead eyes. ** 'Abner: '''A male brown bear and Buttons' father who wears blue overalls. ** '''Bridgette: '''A female brown bear and Buttons' mother. She wears blue pajamas when sleeping. She wears a blue apron when cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is a blue maillot. * '''Rusty '(voiced by Nicolas Cantu): An energetic red/orange fox cub and the best friend of Buttons. He lives in the same cave in Chucklewood Park with him and his parents. ** 'George '(voiced by Tom Kenny): A red/orange fox and Rusty’s father. ** 'Rosie '(voiced by Veronica Taylor):' A red/orange vixen and Rusty’s mother. She wears a purple apron when gardening, cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is a forest green bikini. * '''Johnny '(voiced by Pierce Gagnon): '''A human boy and Chief Ranger Jones' nephew who gets along with all the critters in Chucklewood. He goes on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty and teaches them what goes on outside of Chucklewood Park. He is also Junior Ranger of Chucklewood Park. ** '''Chief Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy": '''The chief park ranger of Chucklewood Park and Johnny's uncle. * '''Bearbette and Frisky '''(voiced by Skai Jackson and Mckenna Grace): The boy cubs’ girlfriends. Bearbette is a grey bear cub with her hair, stomach, and muzzle honey-blonde. When swimming or sunbathing, she wears a brown bikini. Frisky is an orange vixen cub with auburn hair with a purple bowtie on her head. When swimming or sunbathing, she wears a fuschia bikini. ** '''Darwin: ** Bearnadine: * Skipper and Bluebell '''(voiced by Harland Williams and Kristen Schaal): Two blue-grey rabbits. Skipper wears either a blue and white or blue and red striped sweater (similar to Reader Rabbit’s) or a blue and white striped t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of teal swimming trunks. Bluebell wears a pink sweater or t-shirt with a smiling carrot on either of them. Her swimwear is a pink bikini. * 'Lester Eli Gator '(voiced by Brad Garrett): A green canjun alligator who lives in Crystal Bayou and a close friend of Bearbette and Frisky and their family. * 'Franklin '(voiced by Kenan Thompson): A brown barn owl and the boy cubs' teacher, who turns into a rap singer. He is unofficially called “M.C. Franklin“ when as a rap singer, which he wears late-1980s rap singer attire. * '''Freddie: '''A raccoon and friend of the boy cubs who tends to be a troublemaker. He loves staring at females in bikinis in which he calls them "chickens," in which Bearbette, Frisky or Robin scold him for. He usually calls old people "fuddy-duddies," which Buttons scolds him for. But like Johnny, Buttons, Rusty and the rest of the critters in Chucklewood Park, he is on the lookout for any villain who could wreak havoc in the park and in the suburb, including Zak Vileman, who he calls "Jack Pileman," much to Zak's annoyance. What also makes Freddie not a bad raccoon is when Buttons dresses up as Sasquatch to prank him and gets captured by stupid researchers after he provokes him to do so, Freddie gets very remorseful and guilty. He wears either a red T-shirt or sweater with a raccoon skull on either of them. His swimwear is a pair of red swimming trunks. ** '''Philbert: '''Freddie’s father who wears red overalls. * '''Turner: '''A turtle and friend of the boy cubs. * '''Skeeter: '''A brown mouse, the smallest member of the cast. He wears a green sweater and a winter hat. In warm weather, he wears a baby blue t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of yellow swimming trunks. Because of his size, he is often nervous and high-strung. * 'Quacker '(voiced by Andy Samberg):' * '''Ranger Roderick Rodrigo: '''An overweight park ranger who's hard-working and determined. He is also assistant to Jonesy. Ranger Rodrigo does not enjoy Buttons and Rusty's company (especially Rusty) due to the fact they irritate him (much to Johnny's displeasure). He is referred to as "Roddy." * '''Robin: '''An exchange student from Crystal Grove,' Johnny's friend (girlfriend) and classmate from school. She's also good friends with Bearbette and Frisky. Her normal attire varies each time. Her swimwear is a tan bikini. ** 'Harold McCobb: '''Robin's father and owner of Harold and Daughter's outdoor store. * '''Bob '(voiced by Dave Willis):' * '''Principal Pines' (voiced by Carey Means):''' Johnny's school principal. He reminisces his time as a disco dancer. Recurring Antagonists * '''Zak Vileman: **'Zany Zeke:' **'Robot ZigZaks:' * Delilah Denara: **'Dario:' * Chef Garrett Gourmad: * Syco the Snake: '''A snake who lives in the dump and encouraged Buttons and Rusty to smoke. He is also responsible for writing the bad word that Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky were using on Jonesy's trash can. He is the owner of the book of dirty tricks. * '''Randal the Wizard (voiced by Dana Snyder): A grouchy wizard who lives in a cabin of Chucklewood Park. He disguises as a woodsman to avoid attention. Randal is friends with cubs at time. He's also the son of Mother Nature and Father Time. Episodes Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood will feature 100 episodes in total. Each specials will be an a hour long. #'Night of the Chucklewood Creeper '- Buttons and Rusty decide to go spend the night with Johnny while Jonesy goes out to do some late night errands leaving his new assistant ranger, Roderick Rodrigo a.k.a. "Roddy" to watch over them. Johnny tells Buttons and Rusty a scary story of an urban legend. The evil inventor and CEO of Vileman World Inc., Zak Vileman along his associate, the swindler, Zany Zeke, overhears Johnny's scary story and plans to use this advantage to scare everyone in Chucklewood away with a Chucklewood Creeper robot so he can dig himself and his associate a pool in Chucklewood to swim in when it's daytime. Johnny, Buttons, Rusty, and the rest of the critters manage to stop Zak and destroy the robot. #'The Election '- After Skipper and Bluebell learn about the ecosystems with flying squirrels and acorns, they both choose a different side.' '''After a disagreement, they decide to have an election to run against each other. This worries not only Buttons and Rusty when they are reminded of the feud their folks had, but also their folks too. Altogether, they decide that they must make peace with Skipper and Bluebell by showing them how important flying squirrels and acorns are to the ecosystem. But in their attempts to do so, evil fashion designer, Delilah Denara and her henchman Dario kidnap all the flying squirrels in Chucklewood – and Rusty – in order to create a new Spring line of living rodent clothing, with Rusty as their new top junior model. To save Buttons' body controlled pal, and the rest of the flying squirrels in Chucklewood, Skipper and Bluebell are forced to stop their election and assist Buttons and Johnny in doing so. #'Abner's Diet '- Concerned with Abner's health, the critters decide to put him in a strict healthy diet and exercise. But when the evil sabotaging chef, Garrett Gourmad replaces Abner's healthy ketchup with Toxic Atomic Sauce and burns his mouth, Abner is rushed into the hospital and the doctor explains that to cool down his mouth, he needs a bowl of ice cream. To avenge his father, Buttons goes to the supermarket in the suburb to get some ice cream using Johnny's money, but he is kidnapped as a living toy by Gourmad who steals the ice cream that Buttons had bought and plans to use as the main course. Later, as Buttons tries to stall Gourmad, fellow villains, Zak Vileman, Zany Zeke and Delilah Denara, arrive for the main course – stolen ice cream, with Buttons as a living toy. Johnny, Rusty, Turner and Skeeter take Franklin's new Platypus-sensory goggles to rescue Buttons and retrieve the ice cream and Abner's mouth is cooled down with a bowl of ice cream. #'The Three MarkeTEERS '-' Johnny travels to the supermarket with Buttons and Rusty in the suburb to gather food for their folks. However, Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke were given a favor by a group of gangsters to steal the food that Johnny, Buttons and Rusty were buying for their wild reception. After Zak and Zeke disguise themselves and steal all the bought items from Johnny, Buttons and Rusty, they call Robin, Bearbette and Frisky for backup using the Adventure Machine and Robin's motor scooter. Can the kids and cubs crash the gangsters reception? #'Smokin' Tongues '- While traveling to an abandoned dump, Buttons and Rusty meet with a snake name Syco who offers them cigarettes which add to their new smoking habits, this concerns Bearbette and Frisky. #'The Robot '- Buttons and Rusty decides to watch over a engineer's robot. #'Game On '-''' 'When Johnny gives his old hand held video game to Rusty, he can't stop playing with it. #'Rebel Without a Paw - After getting a scar from an accident, Buttons becomes rebellious. Rusty discovers that the accident that gave Buttons a scar was not an accident but the doing of Zak Vileman. Rusty then discovers that with the Time Communicator that Franklin invented, he can prevent Buttons from getting the scar. #'The Lonely Woodsman' - When the boy cubs' favorite toy fall into the cabin of a grouchy woodsman name Randal they try to get it back. Until they learn he's a secretly a wizard. #'What's Eating Buttons?' - Buttons falls into a deep anxiety and depression. The critters tries to cheer him up and figure out whats worrying him. They find out what's worrying him is that Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke have condemned his favorite treehouse and are planning on cutting it down. #'Dreadhoot' - Franklin become a crime-fighting hero called Dreadhoot after a mountain lion start causing trouble. #'Frisky My Dear '- Frisky kisses Rusty after winning a race, since then Rusty becomes too attach to her. But will this effect his friendship between him and Frisky. #'Joker's Wildlife' - Fed up with Freddie's pranks, Buttons decides to get even with him and he prank him by dressing as Sasquatch. But things doesn't go well when Buttons is captured by researchers. This makes Freddie feel so guilty that he must get Buttons out of this mess. Meanwhile, Buttons discovers that the researchers who captured him have been hired by Zak Vileman, who wanted to show a Sasquatch to the public. #'The Weevil Within' - #'Chucklewood Gang meets Frankenstein' (Halloween Special) - #'Who's Jonesy?' - After a freak accident, Jonesy loses his memory and runs off to the forest. Johnny and the critters must save him and get his memory back. #'Trading Spaces' - While avoiding spring cleaning, Rusty meets an space alien name Bleek who's trying to get away from his lazy lifestyle he has with him and his brothers. He transform into Rusty and takes his place while Rusty takes his as well. But things doesn't go the way Rusty wanted it when the aliens realize he's not their brother so Rusty tries to escape. #'Weekend with Roddy '- Ranger Rodrigo must watch over Buttons and Rusty for the weekend while their folks are gone and Jonsey is out on training. #'Ready to Rumble, Lester? '- The Critters visits Lester in the Crystal Bayou to see him perform in the pro-wresting show. #'Radishes vs. Turnips' - Buttons and Rusty tries to settle a feud between two gophers. #'Enter to the School Zone' - Buttons and Rusty travel to Johnny's school for a visit, during class time. #'Memory Loss' - Buttons and Rusty visit Sweet Water Valley to visit Buttons’ grandmother, Gram. However, she only recognizes Bridgette. Franklin arrives and discovers Gram has Alzheimer's Disease. Franklin tells Buttons and Rusty that the cure for Alzheimer's Disease is in the hands of Chef Garrett Gourmad. #'Locked in the Library' - Robin takes the girl cubs to the library to work on a project for school. As Robin completes her project, she reads a long story to the girl cubs causing them to fall asleep and finding out that they’re locked in the library! As they do their best to keep themselves safe, they also must outsmart Randal the Wizard, who plans steal some of the books in the library so he can try more magic powers. #'Look Ma! No Glasses!' - A windy day in Chucklewood causes Franklin's glasses to be blown away. Franklin tries on eye contacts so that he can see. After Buttons and Rusty search for Franklin's glasses all over in Chucklewood, the discover that Syco the Snake has Franklin's glasses to read his book of dirty tricks. #'Season 1 Finale: A Brand New Year' - A clip show, the critters reminisce events of the first season. #'Freddie Saves the Police '- #'The Bad Word on the Trash Can '- Category:Animated Series Category:Reboot Category:Animated television series Category:Chucklewood Critters